


i'm not saying you should get too comfortable (but if you want to)

by storytimewithme6



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, They are just horny & in love, lapslock, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytimewithme6/pseuds/storytimewithme6
Summary: there is something dangerous about the innate human desire to touch the things we shouldn't.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 288





	i'm not saying you should get too comfortable (but if you want to)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from hiatus & feeling much better :)  
> enjoy the porn!
> 
> title taken from Eric nam's 'you're sexy, i'm sexy'

there's something about the innate human desire to touch things that we shouldn't.

it's human nature. it manifests when we are small, works its way into our bloodstreams and itches beneath the skin until we at least acknowledge it, until we learn a lesson.

as a child, it's that first reach out to touch the hot stove because, how hot could it really be? lesson learned: the stove really is that hot. play with fire & you're going to get burned. 

as a pre-puberty thirteen year old, it's the first time you reach out to hold the pretty girl's hand at the movie theater, smothered in a blanket of darkness. lesson learned: sometimes, your hands get too sticky & she tells the entire grade about your sweaty palms.

the desire grows as you do, thickens, layers until it's smothering. creeps up & grasps at your chest, sinks it's talons into your flesh & drags you down with it.

that's how mark feels when he looks at donghyuck's bare skin on the thursday after their last stop on tour. he's still in god knows what city, but tucked away in a hotel room away from the flashing lights. he's locked in for the night & told to rest before the flight back to korea boards in the morning. 

there's this buzz in his body, like a thrum of energy, watching as donghyuck waltzes around the room, shirtless. it pools in the depths of his stomach, burning & melting in ways he's never felt before. 

mark just wants to touch.

donghyuck has to know, mark thinks, watching as the boy continues to slowly moves his body. whatever song is on is slow, but strong, sensual enough that it's making mark's lungs ache. the beat rocks & shakes through the core of donghyuck's lithe frame. his movements are calculated, sexual without ever outright saying such. mark leans against the frame of his bed, phone in hand but long forgotten.

donghyuck's shirt is gone, & mark's looking at the back of his pretty little head. the span of his back is enough to send mark's urges into high gear, painted a beautiful shade of honey. his ribs are visible. mark makes a mental note to ensure donghyuck eats breakfast in the morning. 

mark also thinks he'd be happy there, tucked away in the ribs of donghyuck's chest, hidden deep in the discs of his vertebrae. he'd make a home of donghyuck's chest, carve his name into the tender muscle of his heart, touch the corners of donghyuck's body donghyuck himself had never touched before. 

standing before the mirror, slowly, donghyuck rotates his hips, letting the rythym flake out into his arms. mark thinks that he looks beautiful like this, always does when he's dancing.

this dance is different: because mark feels it, knows it's only for him. it's nothing like the slow body roll that sets the crowd ablaze during baby don't like it- it's thrown into the air for mark's eyes only. 

mark gets out of bed, locking eyes with donghyuck who dances before the mirror. he raises a brow, but doesn't stop his movements.

they look at eachother through the reflective glass, the song vibrating through the both of them now. 

it's always been unspoken, the tension between the two of them. it's the way donghyuck's hands unbutton the top of mark's shirt after a long show. it's the way mark wraps his arm around donghyuck's waist when the airports seem much too small amidst the mass of people. it's the push and pull, the give & take, the constant hands & wandering eyes. 

mark takes a step further, donghyuck can feel the ghost of a touch on his bare hips. the elder then places his hands on the warm skin there, eyes still locked with donghyuck's own through the mirror. 

donghyuck parts his lips, but doesn't stop swaying. instead, he backs up into the touch, pressing his back flush against mark's chest. 

neither have spoken. the song ends, & a new one has started, as sultry as the last. mark's hands grip the bone of donghyuck's hip, harsher now, enough for a soft slip of noise to fall from the younger boy's lips. 

donghyuck's head lulls back, neck exposed as he persuades mark to sway along with him. mark finally breaks eye contact, leaving his left hand on hyuck's hip. his right comes to the soft skin of the younger boy's neck, fingers dancing along the bare skin. 

"so pretty," mark finally speaks, & donghyuck sucks in a very audible gasp. mark's fingers run against his jugular, flittering across his pulse point. 

mark lowers his head. his lips are soft, cold with where they plant themselves behind donghyuck's ear. "can i touch you, hyuck?"

donghyuck scoffs, cut off when mark moves his kisses south, tongue licking out against the skin. "y-you think i did all this for you not to touch me?"

mark smiles, before his teeth nip at the skin just above donghyuck's collarbone. donghyuck moans, his own hands reaching back to touch mark, pulling at the hem of his shirt.

when mark pulls away, donghyuck spins in his hold. it's like a sucker punch to the face, finally looking donghyuck directly in the eyes. he stands a hair or two shorter than mark, long & lean. 

his eyes are wide, covered in a sheeth of want that mark hasn't ever seen before. he thinks donghyuck's beautiful. he wants to say that. wants to shout it off rooftops. 

he settles for licking it into the seam of donghyuck's mouth instead.

mark's lips meet donghyuck's without another second of heasitation, years of want & lust & ache taking the driver's seat over mark's sane mind. 

donghyuck grips the back of mark's head roughly, pulling mark's head closer to his own, their lips tighter together. mark's left hand swoops down & around donghyuck's small, bare waist, pulling him tighter as well. 

the kiss is everything. mark thinks it's the most alive he's ever felt, the thrum of electricity rising as his fingers touch donghyuck's skin, as his lips touch donghyuck's own. there are no fireworks, but there's the soft noises donghyuck makes when mark's tongue finds his own, & those sound & feel much better. 

"take me to bed," donghyuck whispers, looking mark deep in the face. "& kiss me again."

mark doesn't think twice. he's still got donghyuck by the waist, so he simply pulls the boy closer to the edge of his bed, the cleaner of the two. donghyuck takes control now, he pushes mark against the mattress until the boy's knees buckle, & he takes a seat on the edge. 

donghyuck smiles at mark, takes his own lip inbetween his teeth as he puts his knees on opposite sides of mark's thighs, straddling him. mark lets his hands slide up donghyuck's sides, finding purchase in the middle of his waist to steady themselves. 

donghyuck's, at first, relying solely on his knees to keep him upright. mark realizes he's worried about his weight, & instead of saying anything, pulls donghyuck to his lap. 

"just come here, pretty," mark slurs, drinking in the body before him. his head spins, he's been thinking about this since he was young, braced teeth & long hair.

donghyuck rolls his hips, gym shorts doing very little at keeping the two apart, hardening cocks rubbing against one another.

"this okay?" the younger asks, before rolling his hips down again. mark groans, pressing himself closer to donghyuck's body. 

mark connects their lips. this kiss is more tongue than lip, more teeth than tongue, & it deepens before it ends. "more than okay. would be better if i could get you out of these, though," he laughs, pulling on the band of donghyuck's shorts. 

donghyuck runs a hand through mark's hair before smiling. 

"at least my shirt's off," he smiles, pulling the hem up & over mark's face, sliding the older boy out of it. 

"much better."

mark takes donghyuck by the waist again now, this time rolling them over so he can be on top of donghyuck for himself. 

the flip leaves the younger boy breathless, & mark allows his eyes to drink in the sight below him. 

he's wanted this for years: since he & donghyuck met all those years ago. & here the moment is: donghyuck, bathed in soft city lights & with collarbones so sharp they could kill. & mark just wants to touch, run his hands along ever inch of skin, tongue along each line of donghyuck's beautiful body. 

donghyuck's rising & lowering his hips at a speed that may very well kill mark. each touch is slow, agonizing at best. the second mark can feel himself getting worked up, donghyuck's sliding his hips back far enough they don't touch anymore. 

"can i blow you?" donghyuck asks, raising an eyebrow in a way only donghyuck knows how to. mark's biting down hard on his own lip, trying to control the pace with which he nods his head. 

he's atop mark again before mark can even process things.

donghyuck chuckles, placing his palm on the flat of mark's chest. his fingers trace down the skin, slow & calculated, always just a little bit of a taste, but never enough. mark chokes when he feels donghyuck’s nimble fingers take hold of his cock, ghosting over the head through the fabric of mark’s gym shorts. mark swears he can see stars, can hardly control the way his head lulls back into the pillows. 

"pretty," donghyuck grins. he thinks mark has never looked more gorgeous than now, filth falling from his lips. 

donghyuck pulls down on the shorts, so that they're around mark's kneecaps. mark's cock falls heavy against his stomach. suddenly, this is all a little bit too much & mark's vision is turning dark around the edges. 

"you okay? we can stop, you know," donghyuck says, shaking hand running flat against mark's stomach. mark just sighs, biting back a smile. 

" 's okay, please, duckie, i-"

donghyuck takes mark's cock in his left hand. the dry rub of his palm against mark's sensitive skin creates a soft burn, like the edge of a paper before it's engulfed in flames. just enough to make mark feel like he's going to explode. 

donghyuck moves so he is kneeling, knees touching the right of mark's hip. donghyuck smiles, pumps his hand twice more, & then lowers his head. 

mark thinks he's going to pass out. 

it's all too much. donghyuck's tongue is soft & smooth & it runs against the underside of mark's cock so nicely. 

mark's never had head like this: so slow, so percise. donghyuck has yet to take mark completely in his mouth, just licking all sides of him, slow & nice. 

mark groans, hands falling to his sides. his fingers thrash before gripping the sheets, fabric sliding between his digits as donghyuck opens his mouth, wide. 

it looks like donghyuck is made for this, eyes locking with mark's as he takes mark's cock in his throat. donghyuck's eyes are watering, & his hands hold mark's hips gingerly. 

the elder boy moves his hands into donghyuck's hair, tugging softly. donghyuck moans, tear slipping from his eye as he takes mark all the way down. 

maybe it's the look in donghyuck's eyes. maybe it's the way donghyuck hollows his cheeks, flattens his tongue & breathes through his nose as he reaches the pubic hair between mark's hips. 

he pulls harder on donghyuck's hair, frustrated grosn leaving his lips. 

"d-hyuck, i'm gonna, fuck-"

donghyuck doesn't move, just waits, hands tightening on mark's hips. 

mark spills down donghyuck's throat, shaking violently as he does such. he can't even form words, can't even focus on anything other than the brutal heat in his stomach & the way donghyuck swallows him. 

donghyuck pulls off after a few elongated beats, leaving mark enough time to regain control of his senses. his hands loosen on donghyuck's hair, move to cup his cheeks instead. 

"such a good boy," mark mutters, wiping the tears from donghyuck's eyes. the younger boy stares at him, pupils blown wide, before whimpering. 

mark scans the length of donghyuck's body, forks his eyes over the tent in the younger boy's pants. 

donghyuck whines again, batting his eyelashes. "please, mark hyung, i-"

mark shushes donghyuck softly, pulling him to lay beside mark. the younger boy turns on his side, head tucked under mark's arm. 

"let me take care of you," mark says, & it's the most perfect thing he could have said in that moment. donghyuck only whines, feeling mark's free arm reach around to pull his pants & underwear clean off. donghyuck shimmies them the rest of the way down his legs, kicks them off his feet until they pool at the foot of the bed. 

mark thinks he could do this forever, take care of donghyuck like this. watch him become so submissive, satiated only when mark's digits trace down his skin. watch the way he falls apart, all so mark can put him back together. 

mark brings his hand to his mouth before spitting into his palm. donghyuck is quiet as he watches, eyes following mark's hand, watching the way it takes donghyuck's dick by the base. 

"my boy, hm?" mark whispers, mimicking the younger boy's pace from earlier. donghyuck preens, pushing further into mark's hold. 

mark's thumb runs over the slit, nail gently pushing against the head of donghyuck's cock. "my pretty boy. so pretty, hyuck, so good-"

donghyuck's face heats up. his legs start to shake, & he feels embarrassed at how quickly he's come close. 

"you, touch me, please," donghyuck breathes, & the sin falling from his lips is enough to make mark move that much faster. he works his hand into a sloppy rythym, one wet with mark's own spit & donghyuck's shaking hips. 

donghyuck trembles a little too hard when mark's finger runs under his shaft, tickling & teasing & it's so good &-

he cums with nothing but mark's name on his lips. it's like a song, a mantra of which he can't stop saying. mark thinks it's the prettiest music to hit his ears, thinks that nobody's ever made his name sound more beautiful. 

"i should clean us up-" mark starts, grabbing a tissue from the box off the nightstand. once the spunk is wiped off of each of their chests, mark lays back down. 

donghyuck shifts. 

the air is quiet now, donghyuck's head, yet again, tucked under mark's arm. the younger boy traces shapes on mark's small chest, writing his name in korean & then english & then whatever thoughts surface, random letters in any language. 

"are you going to pretend this didn't happen in the morning?"

donghyuck's voice is soft, shaky. his fingers spell out 'pretend' in korean on the skin of mark's stomach.

mark sits up now, & donghyuck looks startled to have been moved from his resting place. it's hard to keep donghyuck's eyes for long, so mark extends a hand & holds the younger boy's chin between his index finger & his thumb. 

"i don't ever want to forget this," mark says, & the words are as soft as the red light the alarm clock casts on the ceiling.

donghyuck visibly untenses, his hands grabbing mark's free one, the one not holding his chin. 

"i've liked you since we were sixteen," donghyuck says, ignoring the way his lower lip trembles. "i guess i just didn't want you to think it was a sex thing."

mark opens his mouth to speak, before donghyuck steps in again. 

"not that i didn't like the sex thing. of course i liked the sex thing. i want to have sex more. more sex! i mean-"

mark's chest aches. there's donghyuck, in all his glory, drenched in a post-orgasm glow. his donghyuck, rambling a hundred miles a minute, talking before his brain can even keep up.

his donghyuck. 

"it's never just a sex thing, not with you. i've- i like you too, duck." mark reassures, & donghyuck lets out a smile that's more lip than teeth, trying not to cry. 

"plus, if you're my boyfriend, we can do the sex thing all the time."

he leans in then, as donghyuck's smile widens, & mark realizes he'd do anything to see that smile all the time. 

when they part, donghyuck presses his forehead to mark's own. 

"okay, boyfriend."

-

mark comes to this conclusion: sometimes, you should touch. mark thinks this as he awakes the next morning, donghyuck's face pressed against a pillow & mouth open. mark's fingers raise softly, covered by the still silence & soft light of the early morning. he cards through the soft hair on the crown of donghyuck's head. 

he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this listening to all mine by plaza. that's the song hyuck dances to lol.  
> 


End file.
